The Lovers of Time
by Mai Pintian
Summary: All those whom had fallen in love with Time have had their legacy recorded here for all eternity... request pairings  with Dialga  via PM or review. Chapters are being re-written... on hiatus.   VERY slight M rating.
1. Sparks

**A/N: Okay, I felt the need to completely re-do this whole story! I feel that I've gotten better **_**and **_**I think the chapters are too short. No reviewer has bothered to tell me that! **

**Disclaimer: I never will own Pokémon…**

**Oh, and **_**everyone in every chapter is in human form!**_

**Begin!**

Zekrom snarled as he released another weak lunge at the older dragon. The two have been training for hours, under lady Arceus's orders of course, to win the war against the anti-universe. And no, it is not lord Giratina's universe for he was the very one to warn lady Arceus, his sister, of it. Arceus was skeptical and confused at first, her brother preferred to keep his distance from her (his way of saying 'I love you sis, I just want to hang out on my own for an eternity or two.') But when she travelled alone to the anti-universe, she was threatened and attacked. On her return she gave these orders; the older legendaries must train the younger ones for the upcoming war.

That order was the very reason behind the fact that Zekrom loved his teacher.

Who wouldn't love the time lord? If one were to add up his stunning looks and perfect personality, one might say that Arceus was truly aiming for perfection. The way his crimson eyes seemed to search one's soul was impossible to imitate, his eyes always had the thoughtful and wise look to them. His hair, black colored so he may blend into human society better, had a strange sapphire tint to them whenever sunlight hits them and during the night it seems to have a silver sheen. His IQ was also something to remark at, mostly because he spent most of his time in the library with Arceus. Even his battle skills were something to look up to, with his unique weapon, a great sword, and his _very _special battle style he was utterly impossible to beat.

Zekrom sagged slightly at the thought, giving ample time for one of Dialga's counterattacks. Zekrom fought back the squeak that rose into his throat as his teacher merely pushed him back.

"Always pay attention in battle Zekrom," his teacher nearly purred with his gorgeous baritone voice.

"You would know that, Dialga," Zekrom hissed through his teeth. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally, from this long training with lord Dialga and he only wished for his bed in his room.\

Dialga, as if sensing Zekrom's predicament, sighed pitifully. "You may take a break," Dialga almost sounded sad at his statement.

As soon as Dialga finished his statement, Zekrom was lying down on the stone pathway of the Hall of Origin's garden. Dialga slowly sat next to the thunder dragon, his legs crossed and his eyes once again lost in thought. Zekrom dedicated several minutes just to _stare _at the time lord in all of his glory. The thunder dragon nearly jumped in surprise when the time lord gave him a quick smile before returning to his thoughts. Zekrom shot his signature glare at Dialga, earning him an even larger grin.

"What?" Zekrom deadpanned after Dialga's fifth smile.

Dialga chuckled slightly while running his hand through his spiked hair, a habit of the time lord. "I should say the same; you've been staring at me the whole time," Zekrom froze in surprise at Dialga's remark, how could the time lord even know?

"Well… I…. uh," Zekrom struggled to find a snappy comeback, making Dialga laugh again.

"I understand you can not continue this subject," Dialga gently elbowed Zekrom "How are things with Reshiram?"

"I wouldn't know," Zekrom defiantly and regretfully turned away.

"She is your counterpart!" Dialga's eyebrows were raised comically at this point "a female legendary at that! I always know what Palkia's problems are because she just can't seem to stop talking about them!"

Zekrom laughed at Dialga's rant. "No, Reshiram wants me to 'be her mate'," Zekrom sighed "but I don't want to _at all_."

Dialga nodded in understanding. "Are you in love with someone else then? Maybe if you tell her, she'll leave you alone."

Ah, the million dollar question. "I always tell her, but she never listens," Zekrom trailed off.

"Who's the lucky legendary then?" Dialga chuckled as he repeated one of his favorite human phrases.

Zekrom's throat suddenly became too tight. His brain, as if suddenly turning on, registered the fact that Dialga was a little too close for comfort. The strange cinnamon scent that surrounded the older legendary suddenly began assailing Zekrom's nose. "I… um… well," Zekrom's face turned red as his mouth began to blurt out various words. Dialga watched him the whole time, patiently awaiting his answer.

"Take your time," Dialga muttered as he took out a small book that he always kept in his pocket and began to read it.

"You," Zekrom blurted while sitting up. By this time, Zekrom's face was completely red. Dialga's face, for the first time, held surprise as he dropped his book and just _stared _at Zekrom.

"Well then, that's interesting," Dialga mused after a long silence. Suddenly, the older dragon nearly glomped Zekrom "I'm sure you won't mind if I test your hypothesis."

At that statement, Dialga's lips crashed into Zekrom's. Their hands moved feverishly all over each other, always wanting more. The air crackled with electricity and love, sparks were literally flying from the duo due to the fact that their elements conducted one another. Zekrom's hands gripped Dialga's hair, wanting to make the moment last forever. But as usual, it didn't.

Dialga sighed as soon as his lips moved away slightly, to the point where there were merely centimeters from kissing again. "Hmmm… my theory is true," Dialga purred seductively, their lips brushing at every word. Zekrom's face impossibly turned a deeper red. "Let's go before you invent a new color," Dialga chuckled as he easily lifted the smaller dragon, bridal style, and carried Zekrom to the thunder dragon's room.

"Reshiram is gonna be pissed," Zekrom muttered before falling asleep in Dialga's arms.

There was nothing like falling in love with time…

**A/N: Review please! I plan on changing the rest of the chapters, so if you like this one then you'll have to wait until I update the rest.**

**Tell me if this is better!**

**Have a nice life!**


	2. Computers and Anguish

**Okay, I've rewritten chapter one and now I finished this one... I just have to finish my DialgaXDawn and rewrite my DialgaXGiratina. Some other pairings I need to put down are; ReshiramXDialga, DialgaXArceus, RayquazaXDialga. Feel free to request more!**

* * *

><p>Never before had Palkia bothered herself with petty issues. She always claimed that humans were the source of all error, mocking Arcues for creating such creatures of anti-grace. She avoided acting human, despite the fact that it was her preferred form, for fear of becoming weak. Dialga and Giratina have always mocked her because of that, always saying that humans were 'cool dudes' and easily adopting their need to become angry over issues that Palkia would call negligible.<p>

It was her pride that made her even angrier.

She sat glaring at the frozen computer screen, randomly pressing buttons to see if she could somehow save her long-worked on poem. There was no way she was going to admit to her counterparts that she had no idea how to use a computer, save for the occasional video search or poem writing on random subjects, usually, what she hated to admit, her long love for Dialga.

Dialga, her counterpart, has had a strong hold on her heart ever since she first set eyes on him. Usually, Giratina would mock her for keeping such a 'schoolgirl cherished crush' and then she would bark back a frustrated remark and possibly throw some nearby object to hide the hurt in her heart. The time lord was oblivious to this fact, or so she thought, for he always acted in the same 'child with the vocabulary of a genius' personality when around Palkia, all of which would make one think that Dialga clearly did not have a personal liking for her. But it was Palkia's vanity and pride that made her believe that he was just too shy to admit it, fearful of getting the same reaction Giratina always got for teasing her. So, due to her strong pride and vanity, she ignored hushed whispers of how she was begining to act like the very being she hated, a human.

"Crappy human technology," Palkia cursed as she continuously and, she hated to admit, hopelessly press buttons for at least some response.

"On the contrary, I believe it is quite a feat of engineering," a familiar masculine voice reached her surprised ears. The voice let out a long sigh, "Although you'd never understand, Kia."

"Go away Dialga," Palkia hissed from both embarrassment and anger, too frustrated to understand who exactly she was talking to.

The time lord raised his hands before allowing one to gently stroke Palkia's long sakura blossom colored hair. "I just came to help," Dialga mutted absentmindedly as he reached for the keyboard and mouse "I might not be a computer whiz, but it seems it is frozen."

Palkia instantly blushed from the close proximity. Legendary Pokemon tended to keep their space from each other, with the exception of mates. Just the slightest brush from another Pokemon could make a legendary's face go red. Palkia had gained the skill that so few had gained, the ability to hold off such a strong blush until it was unbearable. On the other hand, Dialga has mastered the skill of keeping emotion utterly away from his face. So he never cried nor laughed, sometimes one could think he didn't have emotions...

"Why would you help me?" Palkia muttered as she forced herself to think if anything except for the very hot legendary right next to her "I thought you were busy."

Dialga chuckled, "No, sorry to disapoint."

"Can't say I am."

Palkia was vaguely aware that the time lord flashed her a small smile before continuing his work. It seemed hours before the time lord finally sighed, breaking the tense silence. "You've done quite a numbe ron this... but I fixed it," he slowly stood up, a small grin placed on his face "Just try not to kill anymore computers, okay?"

"O-okay... then don't leave," Palkia mentally slapped herself for saying such a thing. She could already hear the mocking laughter... but it never came.

"That is a rather strnage request... but if you want me to stay..." Dialga silently sat next to the spacial goddess again, making her face return to its comical bright red color.

"N-no, sorry for that. I'm just not thinking straight today..." Palkia quickly attempted to flee from her 'spinny chair' when a strong arm stopped her from making a single step towards the seemingly far away door. She spun around quickly, breathless when she realized she was face-to-face with her counterpart.

"I thought your mind was always clear," Dialga mused, seemingly unaffected by their proximity, "Unless there is a problem."

Palkia, frozen and breathless as she examined his face, didn't respond. Dialga tilted his head to the side, as if trying to figure out what the spacial goddess was thinking or, she hoped it was not the latter, mocking her sudden silence. Feeling a sudden pleasant feeling explode in her heart she quickly, before the two even realized it, planted her lips on the time lord. Since both were so surprised, they silently stared at each other's eyes, their lips awkwardly locked, making them keep their _very _close proximity to each other. As soon as she seperated from him, she noticed his eyes had a strange glint in them.

"Well played," Dialga suddenly purred into Palkia's ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her back and making her heart beat faster with joy. But as quickly as it began, it faded with the next ten words said with such a tone that one might think they were burning a bag of kittens with a puppy as kindling as an orphan watched silently; "But I'm afraid I can't be with you, my dear."

"B-but why?" Palkia cried out in anguish, slightly surprising the time lord.

He sighed and shook his head. "Lady Arceus will never allow me. Sorry, darling, hopefully you will get over this much more faster than I." With those words, he left a crying Palkia behind a silently shut door.

"Is she crying?" Giratina quickly came upon Dialga like starving starlies angrily pecking for their next meal.

Dialga winced slightly, the gentlemanly side of him threatening to take over. "I'm afraid so. Could you calm her down?"

Giratina nodded solemnly before setting off to comfort the heart-broken spacial goddess.

"Ah, one more thing." Giratina paused in his tracks, waiting to hear Dialga's next instruction. "Tell Arceus I agree to her... proposal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I took out the very... 'sexy' part of this chapter and replaced it with anguish. Sorry to disapoint you. I'm currently wokring to re-do the GiratinaXDialga chapter, 'Someone to Love', and I am working on both the DawnXDialga and the RayquazaXDialga.**

**Also, does anybody want me to write a DialgaXArceus and DialgaXPalkia story inspired by the game, Catherine, in which I only read its reviews and plot lines?**

**On that note, please review! Tell me if it has improved or not~!**


	3. Diamonds are Forever

**A/N: 'Sup fellow FanFiction users? It appears I am alive with **_**a new chapter **_**for this story that I've been itching to update! (Especially since I have a lot of new names for chapters, all of which involve the words Diamonds!)**

**This may not go so well, especially since I lost the notebook with all of my written stories for this, so now I'm typing blind… then again, when **_**don't **_**I type blind? XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy **_**and **_**that you remember the disclaimer. If not, well then:**

** I don't own Pokemon or anything else that is recognizable, such as cake. T_T**

**NOTE: In this chapter, they are in their Pokemon forms! I REPEAT. THEY ARE IN POKEMON FORM FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

_**ALSO, I HAVE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN THIS CHAPTER**_**: I did not like the fact that the old version made a reference to a JB song. I HATE JB! Also, I did not depict Giratina in the way I wanted to! Someone had said that Giratina was cute, but in my mind he is a sadistic and lonely dragon and, since he is apparently the 'Pokemon Devil' (I am atheist, so I may be wrong about some stuff. Also, Giratina is my favorite Pokemon, so there is a LOT of bias towards him ^_^), his personality strongly follows the seven sins.**

**Dialga x Giratina**

"_Diamonds are Forever."_

The silence was welcomed.

Giratina was used to such lonely emptiness, especially since he had spent most of his life in it. It was tolerable to a point, and luckily when that time came there was _always _a legendary gathering. Legendary gatherings were nice... for a little while. Simply put: he didn't like crowds. He was antisocial and shy, and he didn't mind it whatsoever. Upon getting there, he would usually want to crawl into a portal and return to his realm from sheer exhaustion. Of course, there was a few perks to going to a social gathering, even for one like Giratina…

Dialga, for one, was the main reason he even _considered _attending such meetings.

The time dragon was the first of Arceus's creations and, despite what she says about "loving everyone equally", is her favorite. From the way the time lord acted, nobody could find a reason to blame her for her preference. He was perfect, both in looks and personality. There was also the fact that he was so clueless to the fact that he was so adored and also had the unusual ability to accidentally make another legend become quickly flustered by merely _speaking _with him. He knew very much about the workings of the universe, but knew nothing about romance and such emotional products that came from it.

That delicious innocence is what drew Giratina to him like a moth to a flame. If there was one thing the basilisk wanted in the entire universe, it was Dialga and his affections. The basilisk always had a strong affection for his 'older brother' of sorts and had those affections returned in a brotherly way… though Giratina preferred if Dialga would show it in a much stronger fashion by, of course, making love to the basilisk. Obviously, the renegade dragon _knew _he had competition, but he also knew he had the advantage by knowing Dialga longer and by being considered his 'baby brother.'

Baby brother...

Such a nickname usually bothered Giratina, and the basilisk usually showed it by yelling at the individual or glaring at them, despite his shy nature. The only being he would ever allow him to call 'baby brother' was Dialga, especially since it fit in so _perfectly _with his fantasies of the time lord… but, alas, Dialga did not use such a nickname since he had seen what Giratina did to the others when they even seemed to be _thinking_ about it.

Such went away the dream of Giratina dominating Dialga as the latter cried out "ah, baby brother~" as he was mercilessly pummeled into the cold ground of the reverse world. He would have no escape from there, too, so Giratina would have the time lord all to himself for _forever_. Oh, how desperately he wanted to seize Dialga for his own and take him to the reverse world to fulfill all of his fantasies!

… But Giratina couldn't find the heart to do so. He knew the time lord would be sad and miserable in his dimension. There was also the fact that Arceus would arrive to save her first creation and kill Giratina… again.

So the silence would have to be his and only his for all of eternity, even though he wanted Dialga to replace it.

"Ah… Dialga."

A voice moaned into the silence. A shadow arched its back and moved in slow, circular motions along the floor of the reverse world. It whimpered and mewled as it toyed with itself, crying out as it teased itself. "mmm… you tease," it whispered darkly as it moved a tentacle down his body. The black appendage quickly found the owner's large and needy member, pulsing with need. "Please, finish your baby brother…"

Giratina mewled as his tentacle danced along his tip in slow, steady, and light motions. The tentacles stayed on the firm member, just long enough to give pleasure, before quickly darting away and leaving Giratina wanting for the touch he would never have. "S-stop it… hnng," he mewled once more as his cold tentacle firmly wrapped itself around his had cock before mercilessly stroking it from end to tip.

"Oh~" he moaned his precum dripped slowly from his tip, lubricating his appendage and filling him with more lust. His face became hot and red, much like his throbbing member. He was so close; he could feel it building up slowly like a burning hot flow of lava. If only Dialga were really here to-

"Giratina?" a familiar deep voice echoed, snapping Giratina from his fantasies. Oh Arceus, he hoped that the time lord had not heard him! "Are you okay? I thought I heard moans…"

Giratina face quickly turned into a dark red hue as he floated behind Dialga. "I-I'm fine," Giratina stuttered as he coiled himself so the time lord would not see the… evidence of what he had walked in on.

Dialga turned around at the sound of the basilisk's voice and smiled. "Ah, you had me worried… and are you blushing? Really Giratina, I thought after spending time with each other since, well, the beginning of time that you would overcome your shyness around me," the time lord purred as he nuzzled the renegade's face affectionately.

Giratina eagerly absorbed said affection like a dry sponge suddenly dipped into deep water... deep hot water. "Is something else the matter? This isn't the place people like to come to…"

The time lord laughed, the friendly sound making Giratina unconsciously wag his tail. "I merely wanted to visit my baby brother… oh, sorry!" Dialga's eyes widened with sudden realization "I didn't mean to use the nickname you hated… you see I was speaking with Palkia earlier, and she kept calling you that…"

"It's okay," Giratina smiled weakly "If anything, you have the only right to use it." His body coiled tighter, calling Dialga's attention to his unusual predicament.

"Is something wrong with _you_? I know that you like to float around in this world a lot, and it makes no sense whatsoever that you suddenly stop doing so."

"Well, you see…" Giratina gulped as he tried to think of an excuse… damn it! Of all the times his mouth found a way to shut up, it had to be _this _time. If only the same would happen in front of Arceus, it would work wonders for his reputation and respect from her... not that he cared anyways.

"Mmhmm?" Dialga smiled. He was a nice guy, surely he wouldn't mind if he was the star of all of Giratina's fantasies, right? That twinkle in his eyes, though! Certainly it wouldn't hurt to lie, right? But Giratina found no reason to: he had trusted the time lord for his entire life, and still did now, and found it unfair that he'd betray it by _lying_ to the time lord.

"… You sort of… walked in on me," Giratina quickly looked away and blushed. He could hear Dialga think of a response to such an unusual outcome.

"Oh… um, sorry," Dialga's voice sounded strangely… sheepish? "I could leave, if you'd like." The time lord began to edge away from the basilisk, very eager to escape the awkward situation.

"Nah, the moment's long gone anyways."

"But I have to do _something_," Dialga protested, clearly embarrassed by what he had unintentionally done. He watched as his younger brother's face become contorted with many emotions in thought and quickly regretted his words. He knew Giratina was one to quickly take advantage of a situation, if he so felt like it. The time lord mentally prayed to Arceus that the basilisk was willing to let him free with little or, preferably, no incident.

"… If you _insist_," Giratina smirked as he allowed himself to float closer to a very confused Dialga. They came so close that their lips brushed, and the time lord could feel death's cold breath cover his face. Before being able to react, Giratina closed the near nonexistent distance between their faces with a small "mmph."

"G-Giratina, what are you doing?" Dialga whispered as Giratina's body wrapped itself around the time lord. Tentacles roamed his body, hungry for what they have been deprived of for so long. Once more, lips met, only this time they were locked in place by Giratina's pincer-like headpiece. The time lord pulled back slightly, startled by the sudden turn of events, but locked in place by Giratina's strength. If that was the strength of his headpiece alone, it terrified Dialga to think how strong the entire basilisk would be... He shivered slightly at the thought, making Giratina smirk.

"It's all up to you: either its rape, or making love," Giratina purred to the shocked time lord. Was the basilisk... trying to be sexy now? Dialga had never seen anybody act in such a way to him and was unsure of how to respond.

"Wh-what?" Dialga was suddenly cut off when a tentacle found his member and quickly claimed its thick prize by wrapping around it firmly. The time lord moaned as the tentacle began moving slowly up and down along its impressive length. "_Oh Arceus_…" his voice was cut off at a high pitch by a sudden squeeze.

"Arceus isn't here right now~," Giratina sang in amusement as he watched the inexperienced time dragon tremble with pleasure. "It's only you and I…" he murmured close to Dialga's ear, making the latter shiver with anticipation and want. Giratina grinned as he coiled his powerful body around the frozen time lord. He inserted the tip of his tail into Dialga's entrance and kissed him slowly, making the latter give out a startled grunt.

"So it seems," Dialga breathed as he was flipped onto his back, still kept in place by Giratina's constantly moving body. Their scales caught on one another's, the tips brushing the soft skin beneath and making both shiver with surprise. "… I think I really like it this way."

"Good. You don't have a choice anyways," Giratina chuckled as he nipped along the older dragon's neck. Dialga mewled as the pincer-like jaws hit each pressure point softly, each nip making a small jolt of pleasure course throughout his body. He felt Giratina move his tail gently in and out of the time lord's entrance, whimpering as it slowly and painfully stretched the unused area. Dialga shut his eyes tightly, unsure if he was enjoying or fearing such sensations. Once his crimson eyes reopened, he saw a grinning Giratina, panting with want. "I hope you're ready, Dialga, because I sure as hell am."

"Should I be nervous or excited?" Dialga was trembling with both emotions, very willing to be taken by this point. He was getting worked up so quickly, it was almost embarrassing. Giratina licked his lips and grinned while leaning his face in oh-so close to the time lord's…

"Depends: what do you think will happen with a dragon that has been sexually frustrated since the beginning of time?" he rubbed his face beneath the time lord's head, knowing very well how sensitive it was in that precise location. His head snaked right next to the time lord's ear and emitted a small tongue that slowly licked the rim of it.

Dialga's breath hitched when he felt something enter a region on his body that he had yet to explore or even _use_ "Oh…" The time lord felt his body tingle with something unknown, something hidden and primitive. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Damn Dialga, you're so tight," the intrusion went deeper and deeper… did it ever end? Dialga held his breath, trying not to lose his composure. It twitched slightly, barely fitting inside of the tight and unused walls of the time lord. "Yes, that's right. Feel _all _of me inside of you," Giratina whispered darkly.

Dialga, despite his brain being hazed with pleasure, merely moaned in response. Oh Arceus, Giratina was being so sexy right now! The time lord mewled as he desperately tried to get the shaft inside of him to move. "Are you complain'?" Dialga shivered before finding the word's to respond.

"N-never… _ah_… oh Giratina!" Dialga mewled as he came all over himself. Giratina watched with slight awe as the smaller being beneath arched his back to incredible heights in time with his voice. Gasping for air, the time lord locked eyes with the basilisk. The demon grinned and leaned into the time lord.

"And that was only the beginning…" Giratina whispered darkly, making Dialga shiver once more. He continued to murmur several dark things into the time lord's ear, waiting for the time lord to react once more. He moved his tongue along Dialga's silver mask around his face, dipping in each groove and seam slowly.

"Giratina… I-I love you so damn much," Dialga groaned with each movement of Giratina's tongue. The pink appendage traced the lines of his diamond on his chest, each stoke sending another wave of pleasure. He knew Giratina was enjoying this very much, he could see it in the basilisk's crimson eyes, darkened by lust for the time lord. Oh Arceus, he had no idea his baby brother could act like _this_… he moaned slightly as many images came to his mind about what Giratina would do to him "Please… just defile me right here and now… ungh."

Giratina blinked in surprise and retracted his tongue, covered by silver dust from the time lord's body. "Are you sure?"

"_Now _you ask me?" the time lord smirked, "I don't care Giratina. I _love _you… just… ah, _please_." His eyes glowed a slight orange, somewhat startling the younger dragon to see the time lord in such a state. But upon seeing the determination and certainty in his eyes, with no hint of hesitation whatsoever, Giratina could not refuse.

He quickly moved his member out, making Dialga gasp in surprise. It just felt so… empty without Giratina and he missed the feeling so dearly. His hips followed the movement before retreating, knowing very well that it was impossible to catch up. Before Dialga's mind could fully register his situation, Giratina reentered him much faster than before. The time lord squealed with surprise from the sudden intrusion, but his body shivered with joy upon having the pulsing appendage inside of him once more. Tentacles wrapped tighter around his body and Dialga gasped with each of Giratina's slightly rough movements.

Their hips rocked as one, and their moans were intertwined. Sweat slicked their bodies, only increasing their speed. That wetness, was it blood or more precum from the duo? Giratina didn't care, his mind was in a frenzy of desire and his breaths were filled with curses and heat.

"Ah, G-Giratina… faster," Dialga moaned, and Giratina complied by going both deeper and faster. The time lord squeezed around the basilisk, and the throbbing member of the latter only made even it even tighter. Dialga was slick with sweat and sticky with fluid, and seeing him in such a state, so similar to one of his fantasies, almost sent Giratina over the edge.

Almost.

He just wanted to see Dialga dance with pleasure once more underneath. The time lord, though, had other plans and was quite intent on giving Giratina the best ride of his life.

He licked the basilisk's chin and proceeded to kiss him slowly and passionately, the fire burning between them taking over their minds and bathing them with ecstasy. "More Giratina… baby brother, don't stop!" Dialga screamed, wanting to feel Giratina's essence inside of him and leaking out. The death dragon panted with each thrust, feeling closer and closer with each one, and wanted nothing more than to feel Dialga all over his body.

"D-Dialga," Giratina moaned and, with one final and deep thrust, came hard inside of Dialga. The time lord, feeling another wave of pleasure, finished mere seconds afterward with a slight roar. Moaning, the basilisk rolled next to Dialga and looked above with a tired gaze. He felt the time lord nuzzle his cheek and give him another deep and passionate kiss, only this one moved deep and slowly within Giratina.

"I love you, baby brother," Dialga whispered between breaths, words somewhat slurred from exhaustion.

"I love you too, you sexy dragon," Giratina teased, although his words meant so much more than what was said. Turning his head, he saw Dialga smiling and instantly knew that the time lord was thinking the same. They would love each other to the death… but not even that was a problem.

After all, diamonds are forever.

jsdjfshkjdfh

**A/N: Was it good? I don't normally write about dragon smex or incest…**

**Giratina: Ah~ onee-chan, I love you!**

**Dialga: *smiles***

**Now that I think about it, this is the first story that I've written where Dialga was dominated. How does that make you FEEEEEELL?**

**Dialga: … I have reached an understanding… I think.**

_**Up next: Dialga x Dawn**_

**Dawn: Oh Arceus…**

**Giratina: Bowchickawowow!**

**Dawn: SHUT UP YOU... YOU!**

**Giratina: *manical laughter***

***facepalms* I need cages for these plot bunnies...**

**Dialga: Indeed.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE and FLAMES ARE FOOD!**


End file.
